What if Lantern Entertainment was founded in 1928?/Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
| starring = | music = |Johnny Marks Al Kasha and Michael Lloyd }} | editing = Tom Hok | studio = | distributor = TWC Pictures (2D) Lantern Entertainment (3D) | released = October 16, 1998 | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $113,484 }}Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is a 1998 American Christmas animated adventure musical film about the character of the same name, who first appeared in a 1939 story by Robert L. May. The film was the first theatrical feature from GoodTimes Entertainment, long known as a home video brand of TWC. It stars Kathleen Barr as the voice of the titular Rudolph, and also features celebrity talents including John Goodman, Eric Idle, Cathy Weseluck, Whoopi Goldberg, Debbie Reynolds, Richard Simmons and Bob Newhart. The film disappointed at the box-office, recouping only $113,484 of its $10 million budget from its theatrical release and causing TWC to shut down it's theatrical feature animation arm until Hoodwinked is released in 2006. However, the 3D release was sucessful in December 2018. Plot One night, the Sprites of the Northern Lights - a group of singing sprites who fly around the North Pole - witness the birth of a baby reindeer named Rudolph, who has an unusual red, shiny nose. Later, Rudolph and his parents, Blitzen and Mitzi, meet up with Rudolph's three uncles - Dasher, Comet, and Cupid. Cupid tickles Rudolph and triggers his glowing nose, which draws attention and causes Rudolph to be mocked. Meanwhile, two of Santa Claus's elves, Doggle and Boone, cross the ice bridge of the wicked Ice Queen, Stormella, accidentally destroying several ice statues while delivering Santa's mail. When Stormella finds out, she demands Santa hand them over to her. When he refuses, she closes her ice bridge to the public as punishment and warns that if anyone crosses it, she will create a blizzard so strong it will stop Santa from delivering presents to children around the world on Christmas Eve. A year later, Rudolph starts school, where he is ridiculed by everyone including his mean-spirited cousin and Cupid's son, Arrow for wanting to be among Santa's reindeer, the Flyers, just like his own father, despite his nose. The only ones who don't tease him are his teacher, Mrs. Prancer and Zoey, a kind young doe who Rudolph has a crush on. After running away from school, Santa Claus meets Rudolph and reassures him that his nose is grand and that to be a Flyer, a reindeer needs to have a true heart, a trait that he sees in Rudolph. Years later, a teenage Rudolph takes part in the Junior Reindeer Games, for selecting new Flyers for Santa. During a sleigh race event, Arrow (who is in a relationship with Zoey) causes the other competitors to crash and then tries to distract Rudolph by claiming that Zoey is only nice to him because she pities him, making Rudolph's nose glow in anger and accidentally blind Arrow. Though Rudolph wins, he is unjustly disqualified for blinding Arrow and Arrow wins by default. Zoey angrily confronts Arrow and ends their relationship. As Blitzen tries to defend his son's actions towards the rude referee elf, an eavesdropping Rudolph misinterprets his father's statements as an admission of shame towards him, and decides to run away from home. At night, unknowingly with the help and guidance of the Sprites, Rudolph journeys across the North Pole, and eventually befriends an Arctic fox named Slyly and later, a polar bear named Leonard. Meanwhile, Zoey learns that Rudolph ran away from home, and runs off to search for him. She eventually comes across Stormella's bridge the next morning and decides to cross it despite the consequences. However, she is caught and imprisoned by Stormella. Santa sends Boone and Doggle to search for Rudolph and Zoey. Rudolph meets the Sprites, who teach him how to use his nose properly and inform him of Zoey's capture. Rudolph, Leonard, and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle, but upon arrival, Slyly stays behind out of fear of Stormella's pet wolves while Rudolph and Leonard enter. After Rudolph and Leonard are captured and imprisoned by Stormella, she unleashes a massive blizzard upon the North Pole. After Stormella goes to sleep, Slyly, having gained some courage, sneaks into her bedroom and retrieves a key that unlocks the prison cells. However, Stormella wakes up, realizes this, and sends her pack of wolves after Rudolph and his friends, who eventually corner them on a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey first, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her toppling over the cliff and hanging on for dear life. Rudolph and the others then save Stormella, and she gratefully offers to grant him a wish. Much to the Ice Queen's dismay, Rudolph wishes that Stormella would be nice. Though the wish takes full effect, Stormella is unable to stop the snowstorm that she created. Boone and Doggle later find and bring the entire group back to Santa's Village. Because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year, but when he sees Rudolph's glowing nose, Santa asks him to lead his team of Flyers while officially appointing him a true Flyer as well. Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the storm, and receives a hero's welcome when he returns. Cast * Kathleen Barr as Rudolph and Twinkle **Michael Lloyd provides Rudolph's singing voice **Eric Pospisil as Young Rudolph *John Goodman as Santa Claus *Eric Idle as Slyly the Arctic fox *Bob Newhart as Leonard the polar bear *Myriam Sirois as Zoey (Rudolph's friend and love interest), Glitter, and Schoolroom Doe **Debbie Lytton provides Zoey's singing voice **Vanessa Morley as Young Zoey *Whoopi Goldberg as Stormella **Carmen Twillie provides Stormella's singing voice *Garry Chalk as Blitzen (Rudolph's father) *Debbie Reynolds as Mitzi (Rudolph's mother), Mrs. Claus, and Mrs. Prancer *Richard Simmons as Boone *Alec Willows as Doggle and Prancer *Lee Tockar as Ridley, Vixen, and Milo *Matt Hill as Arrow (Cupid's son and Rudolph's cousin and rival) and Donner **Christopher Gray as Young Arrow *Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff as Aurora *Cathy Weseluck as Sparkle *Paul Dobson as Dasher (Rudolph and Arrow's uncle) *Terry Klassen as Dancer *Colin Murdock as Comet (Rudolph and Arrow's uncle) *David Kaye as Cupid (Arrow's father and Rudolph's uncle) * Tyler Thomson as Schoolroom Buck Reception Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie received mixed reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a 40% approval rating, based on 5 reviews. The audience gave a more positive score of 59%. Books In 1998, four books based on the film were released. *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie'', which was based on the film's plot. *''Rudolph Save the Sprites'', which served as a sequel and saw Rudolph and Zoey search for the missing Sprites of the Northern Lights. *''Rudolph's Special Day in Santa's Workshop'', which features an infant Rudolph getting a tour of Santa's Workshop. *''Christmas Town: Rudolph's Sing-A-Long Book'', featuring lyrics to the film's songs. Home Video On December 20, 1998, TWC Home Entertainment (thrugh 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) released Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie on VHS and DVD under TWC's GoodTimes Entertainment brand. On November 12, 2006, Genius Entertainment released Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie on DVD with digitally restored picture and sound. On Deember 1, 2013, Anchor Bay Entertainment released Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie on Blu-ray for the first time ever, but also on DVD. A Year Later, It was re-released on Blu-ray with a Digital Code. On December 14, 2018, Shout! Factory released Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie on Blu-ray, Digital, DVD, and for the first time on 4K Ultra HD BLu-ray. With it's HD Picture and Sound used, it is sourced in Cinemascope due to TWC's dissapearance. Alternative Versions *In the fullscreen home video version, the credits are gold instead of orange, Stormella's quote to Zoe is so far away, his nightmare flashbacks were sepia, the Star in the show me the light scene shines two times, Stormella's "Someone's in Device" turns right instead of left, and Blitzen saying "This is an Outrage" is added. *In the widescreen home video version, it looks the same as the original theatrical version, but due to comparison, the fullscreen's opening credits is used. *In the Italian version, the title's logo added a fairy. *In the French version, the title's logo is in french. *In the German version, the title's logo replaced "The Movie" with musical notes. Also, the credits used the film trailers instead of the black background. *On the TWC Platinum Edition DVD, GoodTimes' logo is removed in favor of The Weinstein Company/Lantern Entertainment logos. *In the Brazilian version, the pop version of Show Me the Light is removed *For subsequent releases in 2006, The theatrical version is used, but used the home video version's colors. *On the 2018 4K UHD and Movies Anywhere edition, Lantern Entertainment's logo is added, proceeding the GoodTimes logo. Lawsuit On December 12, 2003, Classic Media (now DreamWorks Classics, a division of Comcast) sued TWC Pictures for the use of Rudolph's name, song, and character. Due to this, TWC announced that further Rudolph productions will be haulted, including their planned sequel Rudolph III. On November 30, 2004, TWC Pictures selected Mirama founders Harvey and Bob Weinstein as their new owners. One week later, the court ruled in favor TWC Pictures. On March 10, 2005, the sale of the assets (including TWC) were complete, TWC Pictures was renamed as The Weinstein Company, and GoodTimes was folded. Category:1998 films Category:The Weinstein Company animated films Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:Christmas films Category:American films Category:American animated films